


Broken A/C

by FelineBlue



Series: 2018 Warm Ups [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Lance is that one bitch lol, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Keith is a mechanic, M/M, One Shot, We all know who that one bitch is who talks like that, mechanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineBlue/pseuds/FelineBlue
Summary: "The mechanic had his red jumpsuit on, but only his legs were protected. The arms of the suit were tied low around his hips which left him in a dirty, oil covered tank top that for sure used to be an ivory white. His dark hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and his bangs framed his dirt covered face beautifully.“This is so disgusting. Who looks good in fucking tomato red overalls and oil staining every inch of their perfectly sculpted body, ugh.”"It's short, sweet & I did it in 15 mins ayoo





	Broken A/C

“God, he's so hot.”

Sweat dripped down in one long line through the dark smudge on his creamy pale cheek as the mechanic breathed out a sigh.

“Ugh, even covered in oil, he's the prettiest thing in the shop.”

The mechanic had his red jumpsuit on, but only his legs were protected. The arms of the suit were tied low around his hips which left him in a dirty, oil covered tank top that for sure used to be an ivory white. His dark hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and his bangs framed his dirt covered face beautifully.

“This is so disgusting. Who looks good in fucking tomato red overalls and oil staining every inch of their perfectly sculpted body, ugh.”

The mechanic bent over the opened hood of the car once more, slate blue eyes running over the sections within the beat up old blue Mazda. His arm was raised, holding the hood up which made for a perfect view to admire his very toned bicep and the slight curve of that really sexy back.

“Ugh, he can oil me up any day.”

The mechanic then shut the hood of the car gently before looking up and smiling brightly.

“Babe, I think I fixed your air conditioning and its all good to go.”

Lance quickly said his goodbyes to his sister over the phone before hopping over the gate to plaster himself all over his boyfriend's front. His hands automatically reaching behind him to squeeze his butt just once before burying his face into Keith's dirty neck.

“Dude, I probably smell like motor oil and B.O, stop that.”

Keith laughed and tried to push his boyfriend away, but the pout he received when Lance looked at him had him smiling even harder.

“Why can't I hug the man who fixed my baby blue? You're the one who told me to get it checked out.”

Keith rolled his eyes and gave his boyfriend a pointed look.

“Yeah well, I was tired of getting head in your backseat and sweating buckets.”

Lance made a sound that could only be described as a very pleased purr before nuzzling his face back into Keith's neck. His hands snaking back down to cup his bottom once again before pulling him closer to his hips.

“Now it just means we can fuck after your shift today and you won't have to go home all sweaty.”

Keith's whole brain lit up with the idea of having Lance face down in the old ratty leather bench in the back of the car with his ass up, waiting to be fucked into as he told him what a good boyfriend he was for fixing his car up.

“Fucking sold.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead, wow, surprise.
> 
> Trying to do this thing where I write like 15mins a day because hey, I love writing but you know... 2018 resolutions don't mix well when your personal life is still in shambles from 2017 LOL
> 
> But hit me up with some ideas, pairings to write about or whatever you wanna see me do lol  
> I can be reached here : https://twitter.com/FelineBlue_  
> Or comment, I enjoy seeing you all :3
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR ALSO OMG.


End file.
